A cell phone is a tool used by the vast majority of people. Indeed, it is indispensable for many people for their work and recreation. And, the cell phone can be praised as being a life saving tool for lost people and injured people. The public frequently uses cell phones to contact authorities after accidents, crimes, and during medical emergencies.
However, cell phones all have to rely on a battery for power. When the battery loses its charge the cell phone becomes quite useless. Indeed, a cell phone that loses all its charge can result in important phone calls being cut short, whether they be business or social calls, and can become very problematic in crisis situations wherein the safety of the cell phone user is at issue. In addition, there are a plurality of electronic devices that use batteries for their power source, for example, laptop computers, notebook computers, iPhone®, iPads®, smart phones, ebook readers, personal digital assistants (PDA's) and other types of portable communication devices such as Walkie Talkies, and held transceivers, and battery driven devices. When the batteries in these devices are drained of power, numerous problems can arise.
What is needed is an improved way to overcome the problem of cell phones and other battery powered devices losing their charge.